


to his puppy's delight

by geniewish



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Blow Jobs, Collars, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Pet Play, Praise Kink, Puppy Play, Puppy training, Smut, Tails, but hyungwon is a good boye too!!!, excessive use of petnames and praises for the pup, getting into headspace, he is very soft, lots of whining, minhyuk is a good boye, owner!hyungwon, puppy!minhyuk, what if i fuck it and tag doggy style
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:41:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22348933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geniewish/pseuds/geniewish
Summary: Hyungwon trains his puppy to be the best boy there is. Minhyuk helps his handler believe he is worthy of his service.
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Lee Minhyuk
Comments: 4
Kudos: 77





	to his puppy's delight

**Author's Note:**

> this was meant to be at least 10k but i couldnt manage lmao
> 
> blame their recent vlive and hyungwons inadequate urges to puppy the life out of minhyuk!!
> 
> so like just a warning:  
> they have established boundaries, there is no rough treatment, it's implied they are still getting into the puppy play so the gear and plays are not excessive  
> its kinda more about getting in and out of headspaces and stuff so only read if youre comfy with it???
> 
> hope you enjoy!!!

Behind the closed door of the walk-in shower, the water hisses and softly hits against the tiles without the characteristic drumming sound. It fills the marble silence, heats up the air. The glass fogs up, hiding what’s behind it in the downgraded lighting.

Hyungwon steps under the hot stream. Water tangles in his hair, slides along his body in frantic steaks, covers him in warmth, blinds him. He brushes the long bangs out of his face, rubs his eyes with praying hands, and when he presses down on the lids with the tips of his fingers, the blackness paints itself with fireworks, pink, yellow, blue, like flashing pixels on broken monitor. It hurts a little. 

He cleans his face, washing off dust and exhaustion of the outside world, bad weather, rude attitude of strangers, stuffy smells, traffic fumes, work-related thoughts. Worries disappear one by one as his hands travel down his body – his shoulders don’t carry the burden of the editorial, his chest is thin and doesn’t need to puff to impress, his stomach inflates with every warm breath and not stress, his hips are fine on their own, he needs no insecurity. 

Out of a collection of scented shower gels, he chooses the most fresh and acidic, the one that smells like menthol and tiger grass and eucalyptus, the one that smells strong and vigorous, the one that gives him strength and vigour. It’s Minhyuk’s favourite, it calms him down, so Hyungwon obliges to his silent wishes. He foams his skin, feels the smell seep through it, stinging. It poisons the steamed air, but it decongests his airways every time he inhales. Clears his head. He washes carefully, scrubs his neck and behind his ears, aware of the attention this area will receive, shortly massages it into the curls on the pubic zone and moves to his thighs from there, only working down his limbs.

As the water rinses the burning mint away, he feels reborn, as if fatigue has lifted off his skin with the old layer. It brings a new kind of feeling, a feeling curiously empowering, first taking over him through his body and only then reaching for his mind. Hyungwon takes a different gel and coats both hands for it doesn’t foam like the normal gels do. He thoroughly cleans himself in between, takes his organ in his palm and gently washes off his scent and daily litter, everything to make it pleasant for the other man.

The massaging sensation makes him breathe a little heavier, makes him grow just a little more sensitive. If he slides a hand up his chest, his nipples would tickle ever so slightly. His body start to connect with itself and his mind, and when he looks down, his heart swells with just a little more self-love, the kind that doesn’t quite have to do with his appearance. 

He washes his hands and stands under the stream for a while longer, caressing his forearms as if they were golden. Eyes closed, he feels himself, turns around to let the water fall on his back and still feels himself, straightens his spine just a bit more and bites on his lower lip. He nurtures himself sensuality, tries to enjoy solitary exposure to the world, feeds himself with a special kind of confidence that, yet again, doesn’t quite have to do with his appearance.

His hands squish his soft forearms as if he were to squish Minhyuk, and this is when they start to itch. Itching to touch, to feel this needed confirmation of power. He can never do it alone, needs the other man to fully lose himself in the scene, but he always gives himself a start by letting the mental title adorn him from head to toe. When he accepts it as a norm, removes shame and adds a sparkle of arousal, suddenly, the reality decreases to just him and Minhyuk, and he can shut down the anxious clamour of the outside world. 

Hyungwon turns off the water, and the room grows silent along with his head. He wipes himself dry and wraps a towel around his head, to let his hair soak as he puts on his pyjama pants. He brushes his teeth, artificial mint scalding his mouth to freshness. Cold water helps reduce the blush and puffiness on his cheeks. The mirror is fogged up, his reflection vague like his thoughts, but that’s good, because he doesn’t need to see himself to define how he feels. He doesn’t need external distractions, he only needs himself and Minhyuk in the space of their bedroom, and that he’s already got under control.

He quickly blow-dries his hair, letting it fall straight and fluffy to the sides. He puts on his t-shirt. He imagines the circumstance under which he has to take it off, and it forces a tiny twitch of arousal out of him, his insides filling with the same warmth his skin felt just a few minutes ago. His hands still itch, starve for a touch, and this is how he knows he’s got it. 

Exiting the bathroom, Hyungwon finds Minhyuk sitting on the edge of the bed, a huge white shirt covering upper half of his body as his legs are hidden underneath. It’s dark, save for the calming orange glow of the bedside lamp and the streak of light from the bathroom, and Hyungwon leaves it that way. Minhyuk prefers it in the dark.

Hyungwon flattens his lips in a tiny smile and walks to the drawers located opposite the bed. Minhyuk responds with a bite on the inside of his lip, as if he were still a little nervous. But when Hyungwon takes out a thick black collar, his eyes glimmer with timid anticipation and his chest rises higher. Hyungwon holds it with both hands, presents it to Minhyuk like a crown. As he stands tall by the foot of the bed, Minhyuk looks up, like he always will until Hyungwon chooses the right time to change it.

But for now, there is an all-too-conscious look in his eyes, and so Hyungwon sits down to be with him on the same level.

“May I put the collar on you?” He asks, quiet but affirmative, knowing that Minhyuk will say yes but also giving him a taste of what his handler’s voice will sound like. It’s a preparation step that he finds important in the beginning of every session, letting Minhyuk get accustomed to the tone, mark him as a guide, help him set himself right as well.

Minhyuk nods, tries to use gestures more than his words. Hyungwon undoes the buckle, and Minhyuk turns around, legs folded in front of him now. Hyungwon presses the leather to his neck and tightens the collar on the back, not too harsh but enough to keep him at bay.

“Is this okay?” Hyungwon asks before he can buckle it. Minhyuk swallows and nods again. The leather is cool on his skin, most palpable in the area of his Adam’s apple, which is where the collar sports a silver square hook for Hyungwon to tug on.

He turns around and looks at Hyungwon again, less on edge with the collar on and yet still not quite there. Hyungwon’s eyes are warm, his lips are naturally curled upwards, and he looks at Minhyuk fondly but without adoration, to establish his own boundaries – he will treat Minhyuk tenderly, but he will not tolerate misbehaviour.

“How are you feeling, Minnie?” The nickname falls into the yellow zone, the nickname that a puppy can and should respond to with words while he can.

Minhyuk nods again. “Good,” he says in a small voice. 

Hyungwon smiles softer, like he would smile at a cute pet. His hand comes to clutch the hem of Minhyuk’s shirt. “Should we take off your clothes?” He keeps his voice soft, leaving an option for the other to say no, but he is at the same time encouraging. There is no shame in nudity, pets shouldn’t be afraid of their own skin, is the lesson he aims to teach. Minhyuk has always been hesitant about taking off his clothes unless it was sex in the dark, but not because of himself; he’s drilled into his head a strange fear of an anonymous somebody else from the outer world, a fear of other shadowy bodies and eyes in the walls that can catch him off guard when he is at his most vulnerable. 

But a few plays ago he started taking off his shirt, and Hyungwon granted him otherworldly bliss. 

Just like before, Minhyuk nods and tentatively straightens. Hyungwon stands up, still holding onto the fabric, and carefully pulls the shirt up. Minhyuk raises his arms to help him, and when the piece of clothing is hanging from Hyungwon’s hands and Minhyuk is naked, he brings his arms down and curls his spine, tries to make himself seem smaller. Hyungwon smiles down at him.

He approaches the nightstand, leaves the shirt on the floor by the bed with wonderful grace, a little careless and yet not inconsiderate. He is purposefully slow, he lets Minhyuk get accustomed to his state, allows him to watch him and see him as more than the title of a lover he’s been carrying any other minute of the day. Water bottles are standing on the bedside table. Hyungwon opens the top drawer and fishes out two things, all while Minhyuk diligently sits and waits.

Hyungwon lays a fluffy black tail and a small bottle of lube next to him, lays them gracefully too, slowly so Minhyuk can take them in and process his own excitement at their sight. Hyungwon settles down, puts one palm on the curve of his thin back.

“Come here, Minnie,” he calls quietly, and Minhyuk obliges diligently too. Both knees on either side of Hyungwon’s thighs, he sits down and grabs onto his shoulders like a life buoy, brings himself closer, attaches his bare chest to Hyungwon’s clothed torso, and breathes out into the crook of his neck. One of Hyungwon’s hands comes to rest on his lower back; the other cradles his head. 

As soon as idle fingertips crawl into the short hair on the back of his head, Minhyuk tenses, but not from uneasiness. Light sensations send tiny shivers down his spine, relaxing his mind but alerting his body about something pleasing to come. Hyungwon massages his scalp, varies between circular motions and gentle scratches. Massage that soon takes on a guise of petting. 

_You are a very good boy, Minnie_ , comes Hyungwon’s uplifting whisper as he traces along the protruding bones of Minhyuk’s curved spine. His skin is warm, his breathing grows louder, his fingers clench around the material of Hyungwon’s t-shirt. _Best pup for me_ , he pets him, strokes down the back of his head to his nape and up again. _I am so proud to have a puppy like you_ , his other hand travels down to the soft butt cheek, squeezes it in appreciation, caresses the slightly unsmooth skin with the light-light fuzz, feels it contract shyly at the open touch. 

_The most beautiful baby pup_ , Hyungwon’s fingers sneak between his cheeks to hover over the rim, with Minhyuk’s legs conveniently parted he can easily touch the puckered skin, and the sensation makes the other twitch. _I will train you well, I promise_ , Minhyuk’s leg jerks as the pets get even more palpable, he paws at Hyungwon’s shoulders, and he fingers between his cheeks keep exploring, drawing a line along the perineum and just stopping before his balls, then moving back to knead on one of the halves. _My precious baby pup_ , his hands leave Minhyuk’s body for a moment to take a bottle of lube and pour some onto his fingers, coat the plug on the end of the tail.

_I will train you to be the best puppy in the world if you let me_ , his fingers circle the rim again, and Minhyuk tenses when one digit pushes past the muscle, albeit the slide is easy, and then deflates again when it moves carefully inside him, trying to loosen up the walls even more, and soon there is a second knuckle. _Look at you with your little collar, you are my pup_ , the plug prods his entrance, and Minhyuk holds back the faintest hum as it glides inside him, satisfied with the familiar stretch, and soft fur just barely tickles over his cheeks, the plug settles in comfortably, and both of Hyungwon’s hands come to grip his thighs.

It helps Minhyuk to listen in the dark, to feel whole in his bare skin and empty his head of useless worries. But now he wants to show off how pretty Hyungwon made him, so he leans back slightly to look the other in the eyes. He sees fondness, and this fondness makes him realise that he is indeed a precious puppy to Hyungwon, sweet little thing that Hyungwon wants to claim as his own. 

There is just a little left before he allows him to lose his ability to speak.

“You remember everything, right?” Hyungwon gently prompts. “When you want to stop, you say…”

“Whiskers,” Minhyuk replies in the smallest voice, words getting harder to form as his brain turns to mush.

“And if by any chance you are not able to speak, you…”

“Tap you twice.”

Hyungwon smiles. “Good boy.” He wipes his hands on his t-shirt and looks at Minhyuk again. He touches the tip of his nose, and Minhyuk tucks the corners of his lips in a smile at the ‘boop’ that his mind supplies him with, but it falters when something in Hyungwon’s eyes changes, sharpens at the corners. “But good boys aren’t allowed on the bed before they learn their lesson.” Minhyuk’s lips twitch in a little pout and he blinks, almost as if words are foreign to him but by the tone of his owner’s voice, he can tell those aren’t words of praise. “Sit,” Hyungwon orders, softly but sternly, in the kind of way his pup listens to with hidden pleasure. 

Minhyuk releases the quietest whine but shuffles away from Hyungwon, puts his legs down and awkwardly plops onto the floor. The thick rug makes it easier but not quite comfortable, but he tries to position himself correctly, bum on his heels and hands between his knees, covering his crotch. His fingers are bent to make paws. To become paws. 

Hyungwon spreads his legs wider, sits leisurely but with poise, his chin slightly raised to look down at his pup behind hooded eyelids. This means he is watching, watching carefully, so Minhyuk needs to be at his best. He always needs to be at his best, but for now he wasn’t allowed to move a muscle just yet.

His eyes have always shined with puppy curiosity, with puppy glee or even puppy tears, but as he looks up at his owner in unsure anticipation, his black irises gleam with moisture that mists his eyes at the lack of physical warmth and contact. But he has to be a good boy to earn it.

It tingles and tugs between his legs, desire to please mixing with desire to have Hyungwon’s hands on him again, his head and his belly and his cock, play with his tail as it waggles, scratch behind his ears until his legs jiggle, rubs his cheeks until they are red. His mouth waters, his gums itch, his tongue wants to feel the heated air between them, and his lips quiver unconsciously as he tries so hard to hold back the urge to whine for attention. 

Hyungwon leans forward, elbows on his knees, and his face comes closer to Minhyuk, he no longer looks down at him from a scary height but lets his pup observe his expression clearly. This means he allows the communication to go both ways. 

“Down,” Hyungwon commands calmly, and Minhyuk immediately bends forward and holds himself on his elbows, butt raised in the air to show his pretty little tail. And he still looks up, doesn’t want to miss a nod of approval from his owner. He knows the command well, he trained his position during play times, he hopes it will satisfy Hyungwon. 

It does, and he soon orders him to, “Sit.” Minhyuk collects himself back into the original pose and waits, waits for something gratifying to happen. He can’t help but bite on the inside of his lips, tear bits of gentle skin as his mouth longs for a pleasant weight of something chewy on his tongue. Hyungwon sees it all, but Minhyuk is not there yet to be scolded so suddenly, it could break him from the inside.

“Minnie, voice.” It’s a command he doesn’t quite like. His jaws freeze, his throat closes up, and all that comes out is a quiet whimper. Hyungwon trains him so he finds his voice at his own pace, for he’d love to hear his puppy bark out of happiness and not pity. But every session is a lesson. “Voice,” he orders with just a little bit more pressure, enough to let Minhyuk know he needs to do better but not harsh enough to scare him. He would never scare his puppy, for that is unforgiving.

And so Minhyuk whines, his shoulders jerking slightly as he pushes the sounds out of himself. He whines with all his desire to be good. Hyungwon smiles, and it reaches his eyes, softens his gaze. He reaches out to pet Minhyuk’s head. “Good boy.” The pup nuzzles into the touch, shivers crawl down his spine at the pleasant sensation. He hums, happy, very happy.

But the fingers leave his head too soon, and Minhyuk quietly whines again, heartbroken at the loss. Hyungwon smiles wider, ecstatic at the willing outburst of sounds, at the progress Minhyuk is making about chasing shame out of his headspace. Soon, very soon, he will learn to bark on his own accord, and they will be able to play all they want to his puppy’s delight.

Hyungwon slides off the bed and kneels before Minhyuk, getting on the same level as him. Minhyuk’s breath hitches, his ears move too, his muscles contract. This means Hyungwon is satisfied, this means his pup will soon enjoy the proximity and lead his owner to his own wants. 

Hyungwon’s hands come to scratch under his jawline, and Minhyuk grows mellow, gooey, closes his eyes, indulging in physical affection. “Want your reward?” Hyungwon asks softly and cheerfully, and Minhyuk nods fervently.

Then the scratches stop, although Hyungwon’s hands still rest on his neck. Minhyuk blinks in confusion, immediately growing sadder. A curl of a smile still remains on Hyungwon’s lips. “Beg.”

He says it impossibly gently for a word like that.

This is a command Minhyuk asked for himself. It still makes little hairs on his arms and nape stand up and his stomach drop, but the heavy word swells within him like an overfilled vessel and burns with arousal somewhere at the core of his being. If he begs well, he will be rewarded. 

He hesitantly leans towards Hyungwon, almost falls into him, and licks a tentative stripe up his chin. His shivering exhales smell of mint toothpaste and cherry bubble-gum. Hyungwon doesn’t react, so Minhyuk deems it safe to put his paws on his shoulders and lick him just below his jawline. With his tongue he feels the man swallow, his Adam’s apple moving up and down swiftly, and licks again and again, warm tongue covering his gentle skin in spit. Hyungwon tastes a little like soap, but underneath he’s got this sweet flavour Minhyuk loves. 

He whines when Hyungwon continues to show no reaction, whines and licks his cheek, the corner of his mouth, his lips, his sweet-sweet lips. Minhyuk moves away, whimpers desperately escaping through his closed mouth, his wish to be rewarded rising beyond his ability to behave. 

Hyungwon finally gives him a little smile and moves to plant a tender kiss on his nose. Suddenly, his hand wraps around Minhyuk’s cock, and the pup springs up, as if electrocuted. The warm palm calms his inflamed nerves but doesn’t satisfy them yet, only keeps him at bay. His thumb slides over the dribbling tip, making Minhyuk flinch, unexpected sensitivity sending electric shocks all over his groin. He spreads precum down his length, strokes blindly for Minhyuk’s bent torso prevents him from seeing. 

He is slow, languid, watches his pup carefully, tracks every single bodily reaction. He’s learned Minhyuk very well over the time they’ve been together. He’s learned his favourite praises:

“My pretty, pretty pup. The most beautiful baby in the world. I still find it hard to believe that I deserve a good boy like you.”

Minhyuk whines at the words and at the hand that works just a little faster and then a little slower. Hyungwon’s learned that he doesn’t like coming from just a handjob, that he loves when his sexual pleasure is manifested in more ways than one. He desperately chews on his lips when Hyungwon touches the base of the tail with his second hand, when he tugs just lightly enough for him to feel the plug move inside him, when he carefully pushes it back in. Minhyuk’s butt is barely hovering over the floor. He bounces slightly at every new sensation, legs jerking involuntarily.

Hyungwon’s learned that he is very, very sensitive, both physically and emotionally. Soft praises keep rolling out of Hyungwon’s mouth, and Minhyuk gets overwhelmed, feels his eyes burn at the words of pure appreciations and hidden self-deprecating intentions behind other phrases. 

“Such a gorgeous pup, allowing me to make him feel good. I only wish to do the best for you, little one.”

His language is too complex for Minhyuk to understand in the state he is in, but he hears the slight change of tone, the downturn in his intonation, and it stings. Minhyuk falls onto Hyungwon again, licks his neck, both to relieve his anxious mouth and give his handler the appreciation he deserves truly. Hyungwon chuckles, sound low and gentle against the pup’s ear. Minhyuk paws against his shoulders again.

“On your nipples,” Hyungwon says, softer than previous commands but still demanding compliance. The hand squeezes him around the base, making Minhyuk sniff. He covers his chest, feels his nipples with his wrists first, breath hitching at how sensitive they are. He tentatively traps the buds between his thumbs and pointer fingers, rubs them lightly, inflicting tickling sensation that rushes straight to his leaking tip.

Hyungwon bumps the plug against his walls, but only rarely twisting it in a way that pounds pleasure all over his body. Minhyuk whines at the stimulations, everything feeling like too much and not enough at the same time, his cock stiff but his head neglected, his ears unrubbed, his teeth itching. He keeps tearing bits of skin off the inside of his lips, but even the insignificant ache does little to steady him. A chewing toy, a chewing toy would be lovely, but Hyungwon’s hands are working him so well in where he is most sensitive, and he hasn’t yet been good enough to deserve it.

“Mouth, Minnie.” The pup whines, his eyes squeeze shut as the movements over him and inside him slow down, leaving him hot and unclenched and painfully tense, and his lower lip quivers. “Be a good boy, and you’ll get your reward.”

And although the formulation of the sentence is easy, Minhyuk almost doesn’t process it, too focused on balancing on the edge in the dark. Another squeeze around the base, and Minhyuk whines with his mouth open, lips finally free from the trap of his teeth. 

“Show me your tongue.” This means that it will be easier for him to last until the end, if he stops torturing himself and indulges in loud, hasty panting happy pups produce on the journey to climax. Minhyuk is still a little shy about it, mouth uncoordinated like that of a newborn puppy, but he still fits the tip of his tongue between his teeth. 

“Look at me.” Hyungwon’s voice now reaches for him through a veil of red noise, air between them thick and smelling like undone pleasure. Minhyuk opens his eyes carefully, somehow bashful although sure that he won’t see disapproval in his handler’s eyes. 

Instead corners of Hyungwon’s mouth curl, and he stick his tongue out, mouth wide open. “Just like that,” he says and does the same thing again, communicating with Minhyuk on every level he could comprehend. So the pup tries, opens his mouth and shows as much of his tongue as he can, eyes glistening with hope.

Hyungwon smiles. He smooches him on the tip of his nose, and then the hand on his organ speeds up. Minhyuk pants, shaking, the plug hitting the spot inside him over and over again, fingers around him tight and quick and covering every single bit of him. The hand that’s between his legs continuously and stably works with his tail, in turn the inside of his arm just past the wrist hits against his balls, and Minhyuk really can’t survive much longer.

Tears burst out of his eyes, everything tugs and tenses and coils, and at last his tummy contracts, and he lets it go, climaxes, cum spurting onto Hyungwon’s hand and his own dick and a little bit – on the carpet. Minhyuk whines as he orgasms, burning relief seeping out him, and when every last drop of tension melts onto the other’s skin, Hyungwon removes his hands.

Minhyuk perceives and sees nothing for a few minutes, waits as the fire in his groin is extinguished, waits for the plug to feel comfortable again. He’s been rewarded. He did well. When he finally looks at Hyungwon, he realises in vague gooey feelings that his trainer did well too. The better he comes, the more gratitude he expresses, and that makes Hyungwon happy. 

There is a gentle kiss on his nose, and when Minhyuk opens his eyes, Hyungwon is looking at him with the same reserved fondness he did in the beginning. He demonstrates his stained hand, white streaks of cum slashing across his fingers and the back of his hand. Minhyuk opens his mouth readily, he almost bounces from growing excitement at the sight of his favourite chewing toy – his handler’s fingers.

Minhyuk readily opens his mouth when stained fingertips prod his lips, smearing a bead of cum onto them. He takes two digits in, sucks his way to the second knuckle and down to the base, choking slightly when they push past his tongue. They are long, Hyungwon’s fingers, thin and still smell like the shower gel he used and Minhyuk, skin bitter to the taste but not repulsive. Not repulsive at all.

He licks them clean, never breaking the eye contact with Hyungwon, and coats them in saliva until it’s all he can taste. Then Hyungwon gently fits the third finger in and gives a little smile. This means Minhyuk can sink his teeth into them.

Hyungwon starts softly rocking his hand in and out of his mouth, reaching the back of his throat and until Minhyuk’s bottom teeth graze his soft fingertips. Minhyuk brings his paws to his wrist, pushes the hand out and singles out the pointer finger, bites on the knuckle and the frail skin there. Slowly but surely, the pup loses himself in the activity, suckles on the thumb, drool escaping past his bottom lip. Hyungwon smiles at him, fond, endeared. Minhyuk’s eyes are droopy, hazy as he finally calms the aching need that’s been bothering him ever since they began. 

“Come on, pup,” Hyungwon calls, voice way too quiet through the veil of self-indulged pleasure in Minhyuk’s ears. Hyungwon carefully retreats his hand, swiftly licks off the remaining drops of cum on the back of his hand. He makes a move to stand up, but Minhyuk surges forward, and Hyungwon has to stop him with a raised palm. “Sit still.”

Minhyuk whines but obeys, watches sadly as Hyungwon gets to his feet and approaches the nightstand. But he only grabs a bottle of water and a second later, he is back on his knees in front of the pup, undoing the cap and leading the bottleneck to Minhyuk’s mouth. Readily, he wraps his lips around it, and then Hyungwon carefully lifts the bottle, free hand cupping Minhyuk’s chin in case the water drips. He is thirsty, and he gulps fast, washing off the bitter taste on his tongue. 

When he slows down, Hyungwon lowers the bottle and retreats it. He smiles, putting the cap back on the bottle and leaving it by the foot of the bed. 

“Wanna play some more?”

Minhyuk manages an affirmative whine and bleps, just the tip of his tongue shimmering between his lips. Hyungwon taps his thighs, inviting the pup to come over. Minhyuk climbs onto his lap, grips his shoulders and whines into his neck when he feels Hyungwon’s hard-on bumping into his crotch. Hyungwon will make sure he will grow aroused again with a massage on his scalp and gentle kneading on his bum, playful tugs on his tail and praising whispers in his ears. 

_Good boy, Minnie. Did so well. I am so proud to have you_. Minhyuk praises Hyungwon in his own way too – by licking his neck and pawing at his shoulders, lightly swaying his hips into his, whimpering in something akin to apology for not making his handler come just yet. Hyungwon shushes him, caresses his back and rubs behind his ear. He moves away slightly to look into Minhyuk’s eyes and smile at him, crinkling his eyes. This is how Minhyuk understands he is happy. 

“Come on, baby pup,” he hugs Minhyuk tightly-tightly and stands up, holding back a grunt. Minhyuk clings to him, his legs dangling at his sides, and when Hyungwon sits on the bed and scrambles to the headrest, the pup straddles him and curls into himself, makes himself small again. 

Hyungwon gently shushes him, buries his hand in the hair on the back of his head and grabs a little at the locks. The whine Minhyuk releases borders on a moan, and he lets Hyungwon detach him from himself. A finger curls around the hook on his collar. Hyungwon tugs him upwards. 

“Sit straight.” Minhyuk diligently straightens, although his eyes brim with puppy tears again. He is growing needier than before, needs Hyungwon’s warmth more than anything, needs his praises and his fingers all over him and his eyes looking at him with love, love, love. But he has to be patient, because this is what Hyungwon’s good boy would be.

Hyungwon lifts himself up from half-lying position to pull the t-shirt over his head. Minhyuk’s eyes spark up immediately, less clothes and more skin means more warmth, more intimacy and more reward, means Minhyuk can serve his handler like the good puppy he is and help him unwind, make Hyungwon happy and make him believe that he is the best there is. Worthy of Minhyuk’s service.

Because he trained him just so, so well. 

In tune to his wordless thoughts, Minhyuk whimpers in encouragement, a sound that is so close to a yip, a light-light yelp that would come out if only he opened his mouth. Soon, very soon he will bark freely, joyful and precious to Hyungwon’s delight. But for now, he can only paw at Hyungwon’s hips and give him pleading puppy eyes.

“Now, now, pup,” Hyungwon moves his paws away from his pyjama pants and grips the waistband himself, pulls it down his crotch just enough to reveal his erection. He wraps his fingers around the base and looks at Minhyuk. The pup’s mouth waters but he cannot lean down without permission, and Hyungwon knows it, takes a few moments to make sure Minhyuk’s learned his previous lesson. The whimpers that gather in his throat are so quiet that Hyungwon only knows he is making any sounds at all by the way his Adam’s apple moves ever so slightly. 

“Take it,” Hyungwon finally says and spreads his legs, making a space for the pup to fit between them and bend down, finally, finally granting Hyungwon his first touch. 

Minhyuk licks his leaking tip, tastes him and smells him and gets acquired to his size. He takes it into his mouth, and from there he only works on instincts. Slides down the length until it gets uncomfortable and moves back up, swallows if he can and repeats, bops his head again and again until his lips meet the hand that’s still wrapped around the base. When Hyungwon, through the immediate wave of heat and pleasure that washes over him, realises that Minhyuk is comfortable, he moves his hand away and plants it at the back of the pup’s head.

“You are doing so well,” he whispers, voice laced with pleasure, which is how Minhyuk knows he is being praised. “Taking me so good.” Minhyuk sucks him faster, doesn’t manage to swallow around his cock and lets the drool slide down his length, and he himself coils on the inside again, tenses, burns with desire. “Sweet, sweet baby pup.”

Minhyuk whines, and Hyungwon absorbs he vibrations through his organ, inflamed and very, very sensitive. When during the upstroke Minhyuk lingers and suckles on his tip, Hyungwon shudders and moves his hand to the pup’s jaw, gently pulls him off himself. 

“Now, now pup,” he whispers, a little out of breath. Minhyuk sits up, whines and chews on his bottom lip, teary eyes begging for him to finish, begging to make Hyungwon feel good like he deserves. “Come here,” Hyungwon calls quietly. He is stiff and aching, just a step away from paying Minhyuk for his good work, but this is self-discipline, and his puppy earned to play just a little longer. 

He smooches him on the nose, and Minhyuk barely manages not to shed pleading tears onto Hyungwon’s cheeks. His hand sneaks between his naked thighs again, catching the end of the hanging tail, and lightly tugs. Minhyuk’s breath hitches. “Should I fuck you, baby pup? Do you want one more reward for your service?”

Minhyuk mewls, unable to hold his emotions back anymore, and rubs himself on Hyungwon’s shoulder, his chest, his arm. Hyungwon, although growing tired, scratches the back of his head and whispers into his ear. “Let me mount you.”

He makes a move to sit up, and Minhyuk slides off of him and slumps on the bed, still producing quiet sounds in anticipation. Hyungwon shimmies out of his pyjama pants and on his knees reaches for the nightstand to grab a condom and lube. Tonight they agreed to keep things more or less clean. 

After Hyungwon rolls the rubber on himself to Minhyuk’s tearful purring, he straightens and lightly slaps his thighs to call for the pup’s attention. “On your hands and knees, Minnie.” Whining, Minhyuk does as he is told, gets into the position and waits with his head hung low. Hyungwon carefully pulls the tail out, to which Minhyuk just makes more sounds, half-whimpers, half-moans, just wishing to have Hyungwon inside him and feel whole and complete with him in the best way possible.

Minhyuk doesn’t usually need more prepping after sitting with a butt plug for such a long while, so Hyungwon lubes himself up and circles the rim and lines up, holds Minhyuk’s hips tight and whispers praises after praises into the hot air. 

The moan Minhyuk releases when Hyungwon finally fills him is throaty and loud, as if he’s anticipated the feeling for so long, he can no longer keep himself together when he at last receives it. Hyungwon bottoms out, feels Minhyuk clench around him, feels the heat pound and squeeze out the last of his being through his organ. He falls forward, captures Minhyuk safe and protected from behind. Granted, he is slightly longer than his pup, just long enough to place his hands next to Minhyuk’s and attach his chest to the warm back. He starts thrusting with instinctive speed, knowing exactly where to aim to send Minhyuk overboard.

Normally, Hyungwon likes it slow and measured. He is languid and lasts long, stretches the pleasure for as long as he and Minhyuk can bear it, likes sensual kissing and lots of touching, likes watching his face distort with moans and pleas for release, and only then gathers the last of his strength to bring them both to the edge. But Minhyuk is falling apart, and Hyungwon is very, very close behind him.

So he fucks fast and bites hard on his bottom lip to restrain himself, somehow manages to bring one hand to Minhyuk’s cock and pump him with ravenous speed. “Come now, baby pup,” he rasps out, huffing breath after breath into the damp shoulder. “Come for me.”

With a cry, Minhyuk shudders, nearly falls with the strength of his climax, comes all over Hyungwon’s hand and bedsheets. He jerks until the very last drop, and when he clenches hard, Hyungwon grunts and moans through gritted teeth, and then the release finally dawns on him, hits him like a freight train, strong and achingly raw. Both their limbs grow weak, but they stay connected until the very last rough exhale. 

They both blank out for a little while until Hyungwon pulls out with a hushed whimper, the last slide inside the tight heat making him sensitive. Minhyuk breathes out with a hoarse noise and drops onto the bed, exhausted. And no matter how weak and tired Hyungwon is, he knows he still has his duties, so he gets rid of the condom as fast as he can and embraces Minhyuk in his arms, tangles their limbs together and attaches their bodies impossibly tightly. 

He must never, ever leave his pup alone after the play, must show him all the appreciation and gratitude during following activities, must help him get back to the surface if he so wants. If not, then he will pet him until Minhyuk tells him to stop. 

Hyungwon nuzzles into the side of Minhyuk’s face, one hand automatically gravitates towards the back of his head. His eyes are closed, he is tired and quiet, pleading wrinkles on his forehead flatten. Hyungwon deems it safe to kiss his mouth. 

Minhyuk responds timidly but responds nonetheless, kisses back with pouty lips. His hands are folded in front of his chest, his shoulders slumped, and he looks small, even smaller in Hyungwon’s arms, and Hyungwon will keep safe for as long as he needs to.

“Minnie,” he calls softly, “how are you feeling?”

Minhyuk nods drowsily, already using human gestures to communicate. He shouldn’t doze off without showering and clearing his head, it might cause him to collapse the next morning, so Hyungwon kisses his forehead and his cheeks, his lips, his temple, caresses his waist and hips where he can reach.

“You did really well today, baby,” he whispers and kisses the shell of his ear. “You responded to everything I told you. Best boy.”

There is a curl of a tiny smile in the corners of Minhyuk’s mouth at the praise, and he shuffles even closer, throws one arm over his neck and snuggle close-close-close. The least he can do is glue himself onto Hyungwon in lieu of words of thanks, for he doesn’t have the mind to twist his tongue just yet.

They cuddle calmly for a little while, stealing occasional soft kisses as means of expressing pure human affection. Hyungwon loves kissing, has always loved it, and he loves kissing Minhyuk more than anything else. When he starts responding consciously, Hyungwon unbuckles the collar, kisses where it rubbed against the delicate skin, marks the switch in their relationship.

“Minhyuk,” Hyungwon calls, voice heavy with sleep. Minhyuk responds with an airy hum, just as sleepy. They both have to stir themselves awake. “You ready for shower?”

Minhyuk hums again and then moves away, stretching and whining at the stiffness in his muscles. Hyungwon forces himself to sit up, lets Minhyuk roll in bed with wide and loud yawns escaping his mouth, and reaches for the nightstand to grab a bottle of water. “Minhyuk,” as soon as Hyungwon says his name Minhyuk listens, opens his mouth and allows the other to do all the hydration job. He loves – needs – to be taken care of after their plays, needs to know he is just as desired when he is just being his ordinary, Minhyuk self. 

He can never be ordinary to Hyungwon, no matter whether he whines with all his puppy delight or mumbles stuff like, “My mouth tastes like cum,” while lying happy and naked in their bed. 

They shower together, only together, Hyungwon washes his hair after his dirty hands have greased it up a little and stupidly lets his own get soaked. Minhyuk turns mellow, tiny, rosy cheeks and sleepy smile as Hyungwon rubs his head with a towel and smooches his cheeks with obnoxiously loud sounds. 

He dresses Minhyuk in a massive t-shirt that reaches down to his thighs, taps lotion all over his face, blow-dries his hair. At the end of the night procedures, Hyungwon brushes Minhyuk’s teeth, hold his chin up as he sits in a chair by the sink and grimaces with his own lips, showing how he needs Minhyuk to open his mouth. It makes him giggle, tooth paste escaping past his bottom lip and foaming on his tongue.

To keep them in the safety of their own world, their phones lie on the further bedside table on silent mode, untouched until morning.  
Minhyuk is smiley and giddy as he climbs onto the bed and buries himself in the blanket, rolling himself into a burrito. There is a stain somewhere on it, but Hyungwon can’t care less when Minhyuk’s little face is looking up at him from his comfy cocoon and invites Hyungwon to smooch his cheeks again. Invitation is good, invitation means his boyfriend’s happiness and a promise to guard him in his sleep. 

Hyungwon hopes he did well. 

Worries don’t manage to settle on his shoulders just yet because Minhyuk flings his blanket-clad arm over his waist and pulls him close, nuzzles his neck and pokes him with his warm nose, asking to hug him back. 

“Night-night,” Minhyuk whispers in a tiny voice. He snoozes off, safe and sound.

Hyungwon believes it when they say puppy love is the sincerest love a human can earn. He’s been a good boy too, to his puppy’s delight.

**Author's Note:**

> told u hyungwon is a good boye
> 
> hope you enjoyed!!! leave me something if you do)
> 
> hmu on twt @chaeleggiewon hyungwon wishes he could puppy minhyuk as much as i do


End file.
